Flowers and confessions
by chirachi
Summary: GSR fanfiction, continues from the part Grissom sends Sara flowers. I do not own any of the characters. If I did, there would be GSR every day. Please read and review, and already thanks for the helpful reviews, I hope it's better now! xxx Chirachi.


**GSR fanfiction: Flowers and confessions**

I hope you'll all like it. I do. It's nice and long. Don't forget to review if you liked it, and helpful critics are always gratefully excepted!

**Written by chirachi **

* * *

'You wanted to see me?' Sara said after she entered Gil Grissom's office. Grissom didn't look up, and kept reading a letter in front of him. 'Hello?' she said again.

Suddenly, he startled her with his question. 'What is this?' he asked her, as he pointed towards the letter, 'what do you mean with this?'

'Ehm, exactly what is says, I'm asking for a half year, maybe a year off.' Sara responded.

'Why?' he said, gazing up to her eyes.

'I want to check out the federal commission, the FBI, that kind of thing.' she said, as she evaded his gaze. She couldn't look back into his eyes, not now, not in this mood. If she would, she'd lose her concentration, that's for sure.

'We have the best lab in the country, Sara.' Grissom said.

_Jesus! __Why __doesn't __he __understand? __Why __does __he __think __I __care __about __the __quality __of __the __lab? _Sara thought, as she was getting mad. 'I need a different work environment.' she said harshly, while secretly looking at his gaze to see how he would respond to this. 'A different work environment?

Why?' he kindly answered, but starting to feel a sick feeling coming up his stomach. _He __really __doesn't __understand, __does __he? __Doesn't he __understand __it's __all __about __him, __that __he __hurt __me __so __bad? _

'An environment with communication, respect,-'

'Communication? Respect? Everyone respects you, Sara,' Grissom said, while she was still talking.

_Now __he __is __really __getting __me __mad! _'You don't.' she answered.

'What do you mean?' he said sheepishly, then realizing something, 'is this about the hamburger thing?'

'No, it's _not_ about the hamburger thing!' Sara said furiously, 'do you really think it's me? It's not me Grissom, it's you.' No one said anything, since Grissom was too astonished to answer and Sara was having trouble keeping her anger inside. Finally, after getting her emotions back under control, Sara said: 'If you don't agree with this, I'm going to have to quit.' after that she slowly walked to the door, half and half hoping he would call her back.

'Sara?' Sara turned. Grissom tried to find words, then said: 'The lab needs you here.' while smiling at her.

'Great.' Sara responded sarcastically, and turned and walked away. 'The smile suddenly made place for shock on his face, as he processed her last answer in his head.

* * *

_Bam! __Oops, __that __was __the __door. _Sara walked into her room, struggling with both anger and pain. 'Why didn't he say something? Why did he just let me walk out without saying a thing? Maybe he really wants me to quit…' Sara thought.

'No! Her other side said,' 'He still loves you! You saw it in his eyes! He probably just didn't know what to say…'

'Believe it yourself,' her other side thought sarcastically, 'If he really cared, he would have stopped me. But he didn't, so it's obvious he doesn't care a bit about me anymore.' Sara was astonished by the thought, but didn't really know a defence.

* * *

'Grissom? Hello? GRISSOM!' Grissom shook up from his thoughts, while Catherine Willows stood in front of him. It was late in the afternoon, at his house.

'Yes, what's up, Cath?'

'I heard about the thing between you and Sara.' she said, going straight to the point, as usual.

'Oh.' was the only answer he could think of. It wasn't her business, so what should he respond anyway?

'Don't you even care about what happened?' Catherine said, with disbelief in her voice. 'After-'

'I appreciate your help, Catherine, but this is something I have to work out on my own.' he said, hoping he wouldn't come over too cold. Apparently he did, since Catherine's response was cold as well.

'Fine, try and handle it on your own again, as usual. See, Sara was right, there is no communication here!' she answered; secretly knowing he would be shocked by her answer.

'_What?_' he, indeed shocked a little, responded, while getting up from his chair.

'I'm not going to say anything, you want to handle it on your own, you handle it on your own. Have fun!' she answered, while approaching a chair close to the window. She sat on it and looked outside through the window.

After they've been sitting there for quite a while, Grissom finally said something. 'Catherine?' She turned to look at him, with a little grin on her face.

'Yes?'

'I need your help.' he said, highly embarrassed.

Catherine smiled. 'With what?'

'Come on, you know with what.'

She tried to keep her laugh in. 'No, I really don't know what you mean. Please tell me.'

Grissom felt his face getting red. 'Do you know anyway I can make it up to her?'

Catherine smiled. Finally they were getting somewhere. But he needed to suffer a little more. 'Who?' she asked, having hard trouble keeping her laugh in as she saw him struggling.

'Catherine, come on.'

'No, really, who?'

It stayed quiet for a long time, then finally Grissom said, 'Sara.'

Catherine was still having a hard time keeping her laugh in, but she regained herself. 'Finally, you said it. Was that so hard?' she asked him dryly, as she looked at his face, 'Just try and send her flowers. Flowers do miracles.'

'But flowers…'

'Yeah, what's the problem?'

'I don't think she'll believe they came from me. Sending flowers isn't really my thing.' Grissom looked at her, while she walked to the door.

'Well, you have to make exceptions for those you care about.' Almost choking of keeping her laugh in she walked out the door, Grissom following her with his eyes as he thought of her last sentence.

_Those __you __care __about? __How __would __she __know __about __what __he __really __felt __for __Sara? _

'Be quiet,' his other side said. 'Everyone knows.'

* * *

'Flower shop Rosalind, at your service, what will it be?' 

'Hello, I want to order some flowers for a girl.'

'Name of the girl?'

'Sara Sidle.' he answered, thinking about her, and her beautiful face.

'Address?'

He mumbled the address, while thinking about the whole idea. Suddenly the voice of the man on the line startled him.

'Which flowers, sir?'

'Ehm, roses?' _Yes, __roses __would __be __fine. '_Yes, roses. A lot of them, please.'

'How many, sir? You can choose between 10, 20 or 25.'

_What __now? _'Ehm, I'll take 25.' _Never __too __less._

'What do you want to have the card say, sir?

_Card? __What __card? _'What card?'

'The card that goes with the flowers, sir.'

_oh __yes, __of __course. _'Ehm, let me think, have it say… ehm… have it say: from Grissom.' Y_es. __That's __good. __Not __too __much. _

'Your address, sir?'

He gave his address, while thinking about the crazy thing he was doing, and if Sara would accept these flowers or not.

'We will send someone with the flowers, and you'll soon be receiving a letter with the amount you'll have to pay. Thank you for using our flower shop, have a nice day!'

Grissom thanked the man and hung up, while walking to his bedroom. The day was very tiring, a good sleep will probably do him good. He laid down on bed, but couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Sara, and he was hoping she would accept his apology. Finally, after a couple of hours, he managed to fall asleep, but he had only slept an hour or two when he woke up again.

* * *

At the same moment, the doorbell rang at Sara's apartment. 'Yes, I'll be right there!' She walked to the door and opened, half expecting to see Grissom standing in front of her.

'Are you Sara Sidle?' A young man with a HUGE pile of flowers in his hands stood before her.

'Yes, why?' Sara asked, while looking at the flowers.

'These are for you!' he said dryly, putting the flowers in her hands. 'Have a nice day!' before Sara could say a thing, the guy walked away to a bus, leaving her in the door opening with her arms almost breaking under the weight of the flowers. She quickly walked to the kitchen table, putting the flowers on it, before she thought about the thing just happened. _Who __are __the __flowers __from? __Who __would __send __me __flowers? _She looked through the flowers, looking for the card. And when she finally found it, her heart stood still. That couldn't be true. It just didn't make sense. Grissom sending flowers? But still. His name was on the card. And she didn't know any other person named Grissom who'd send her flowers.

'But', she smiled by herself, 'Grissom himself wouldn't send me flowers either.'

Then the phone rang. '_damn! C__an't __I __just __have __some __time __to __think?__' _

'I guess not', she thought, while picking up the phone. 'Hello, this is Sara Sidle.'

'Sara?' she heard a familiar voice say.

'Grissom?' she asked sheepishly, not being aware of the fact she already knew it was him. 'Is that you?'

'Yes, it is. Are you alright?'

_'He's __probably __too __embarrassed __to __bring __up __the __flowers __so __I'll __do __that.__'_ 'Yes, I am. Thank you. Hey, listen.' she started, before she could change her mind. 'We have to talk. In half an hour, at the coffee shop on the corner, you know? Close to the lab. Please?'

'_Yes__' _Grissom thought by himself while answering: 'Sure. I'll be there.'

'Thanks. I really need to talk. Bye!' Sara answered, and they hung up. Sara went to the bathroom to take a short shower before she left. As for Grissom, he threw water in his face, changed his clothes and prepared to leave.

Half an hour later they met at the coffee shop.

Both hesitating to say something, Sara finally started: 'Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it.'

'That's ok. You weren't the only one who felt like talking.' Grissom responded. 'But I think inside the coffee shop isn't the best place to talk, you?'

'No, me neither. Care for a walk?' Sara answered. Grissom agreed and off they went, walking with their hands in their pockets, aware of the fact it actually wasn't that warm in Las Vegas that day.

'So. You wanted to talk.' Grissom broke the ice.

'Yes. I did. Ehm, eh… sorry!' feeling really embarrassed. 'It's just a little hard to start…' she felt how she was getting red. '

It's okay,' she heard Grissom say, 'I know. I have that all the time.'

'Thanks. Ehm, listen. Did you send me those flowers?' Sara continued, immediately going on to the truth.

'You mean you already got them?' Grissom said, astonished.

'It would be strange if I asked you about it before I got them, wouldn't it?' She answered, smiling. 'But, as an answer, yes, I got them. So that probably means you sent them, at least, that would make sense.' she continued, still grinning.

Grissom smiled at her before saying: 'Yes, I sent them. Didn't you read the card?'

'Yes, I did, but…' 'You thought it was a little too strange for me to send you flowers?' Grissom answered her silence. 'Eh, yeah, I guess.' said Sara, feeling a little stupid.

'It's okay, it was strange.' Grissom said, smiling. 'It's not my usual going to send flowers, and surely not to a girl. But still,' he continued, 'I wanted to apologise. I have been very rude to you the last weeks.'

But before he could continue, Sara answered. 'You don't have to. I was a little too hard on you. After all, I know you respect me, even though I had forgotten that a little bit.'

Grissom tried to interrupt her, but she put up her hand and continued. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all those things. You can leave that resign form, I don't have to leave. Actually I don't want to leave. Here is almost the only place I feel home.'

Grissom tried to come up with a good answer, but he didn't know what to say. He looked at Sara, who, in her turn, gazed at the ground, confused, and suddenly he dragged out his arm and clasped her hand into his. 'Come on, let's go somewhere else. I don't really like this neighbourhood.' It was a stupid thing to say, especially after the things she said, but he didn't know what to say.

Sara, actually, felt a lot better, feeling the warmth coming through his hand in her entire body, and looked around. 'Yes, you're right. This isn't quite the place I was planning on going.' she smiled, and they both turned and walked their way back.

* * *

How it happened they both didn't know, but they ended up at the park. It was already becoming dark, and the stars became clearer every minute. 'Hey!' Sara said suddenly. 'Look! That place! I remember that place from something…'

Grissom looked, and realized where they were. 'Yes, that's the place where we found those fireflies, isn't it?'

'Yes, that's it!' Sara answered happily, since they both had sweet memories from that day. 'Lampiridae, aren't they called like that, professor Grissom?' she said to tease him.

'That is correct, Miss Sidle,' he responded her tease, and gave her a smile.

'Come on, let's go there!' Before Grissom could respond, Sara took off and ran to the open spot in the park. When he slowly came closer, she turned and smiled to him. It was very good to see that smile again. Especially after the DUI she's shortly been in. He gave her a smile back, as he approached her walking into the open field. They both sat down on the grass, and each looked back to the last time they'd been here. Before she knew it, Grissom's hand began to move and clasped her hand. They both didn't move, they just sat there, hand in hand, and it seemed that everything was right.

After what seemed hours to them, Sara moved and felt how cold it had become. Because of the magical feeling what came over them at this moment, they didn't realize it turned dark and cold. But before she fully realized, Grissom pointed to the sky with his other hand. 'Look.'

Sara looked up… and took a deep breath. The sky had turned completely dark, but the stars shone like they've never shone before. The sky was full of shimmering light bulbs. It was truly the most beautiful sight she'd ever witnessed. On top of that, and the real thing Grissom had pointed to, was that the sky was filled with falling stars as well. They both didn't say a word, and just looked up to the sky. They each made a wish, and even though they didn't speak out loud, they both knew what the other one had wished for. That this night could stay as perfect as it was, sitting here, with this beautiful sight.

After some time, Grissom finally turned and gazed at Sara. At her beautiful smile. As if she felt his gaze, she turned and looked back at him. Slowly, their heads moved, and with an explosion of love, their lips touched each other. They kissed, slowly, both witnessing a love inside that none of them was ever able to explain. But before their kissing turned into more, Grissom stood up, and continuing kissing Sara, he gently pulled her to the car. They drove to Sara's apartment, and their lovemaking grew out more intense, something they had never felt before…

* * *

Sara woke up, the sun tickling her face. She opened her eyes, and slowly moved her head to see why she was laying in such a strange position. That's when she found herself laying in Grissom's arms, Grissom himself still being fast asleep. The first thought that shook through her head was: _Oh shit. What have we done?! _But looking at Grissom's face, so peacefully asleep, and all the doubt immediately disappeared from her mind, when she saw him slowly opening his eyes.

A little startled after all, she asked: 'I didn't wake you, did I?'

'No, you didn't. I was already waking up.' he answered, gazing into her beautiful brown eyes. 'Are you okay?' he asked her, feeling the confusion.

'I think so.' she answered. 'It's strange, this thing that we have. The first moment it's all gone, and the next, it feels like it's never been away. It's so confusing.' After that she turned away to look out the window. Grissom felt she was confused, and not completely knowing what to say, he tenderly grabbed her hand, pulled her into his arms, and hugged her, ever so tender. She put her head on his shoulder, feeling his trust in what they were doing, and she felt completely safe. Still, there was a little doubt in her mind about what they were doing, cause she even didn't really know exactly what it was what they were doing.

'Is this just a moment?' she asked after a while, still laying in his arms, 'is this just something that will pass on, and change into normal life again, with you not talking to me again, using your method to get me working better, just like you did to Nick, like you are doing to Greg?' Her voice became louder, showing the fear that her words would actually come true. Then, she felt him moving his hands onto her head.

'Sara.' She heard his voice, felt his warm breath against her cheek. 'Look at me.' She gazed up to his eyes, listening to his command, but aware of the fact that the pain, the sadness she was feeling could be in his eyes at the same moment. What she didn't expect, was exactly what she found: the sight of pure love, compared with trust and tenderness. She realized that it has been a very long time to see that look in his eyes again. The feeling she had when seeing that look again, after all these years, left her completely speechless, and she gratefully leaned against his body. No words were spoken; they just sat there, together, in an unpleasant position, but both truly content.

After a few minutes Sara said: 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted this so much. I was just-'

'Afraid that what you feared would truly happen.' finished Grissom. 'I know. I felt that. But I don't want to. I don't want to lie about my feelings anymore.' After what he said, he hesitatingly gazed down to her eyes, while she gazed up to his. 'At least, that's how I feel.' it was quiet for a long time. 'Sara?'

Then she softly responded: 'Yes, me too.'

* * *

The end

Please be a little gentle, it's my first fanfiction. comments on how it can be perfected are more than welcome! Please read and review, reviews are very gratefully accepted.

**xxx chirachi**, starting fanfiction writer.

Special thanks to Peggy47, for the helpful advice. I hope it's better now. thank you very much. There were more typo's than I'd thought.

'Flower shop Rosalind, at your service, what will it be?' 


End file.
